1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose connectors, and more particularly, to a hose connector system specially adapted for use in connecting a flexible hose assembly to crosslinked polyethylene (PEX) supply line.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that in recent years polymeric pipe and tubing materials have displaced conventional steel pipe and copper tubing in a variety of services and applications. One such polymeric material, polybutylene, has now been withdrawn from the market. Other polymeric materials, such as ethylene propylene diamine (EPDM) rubber, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and polyethylene (PE), remain in widespread use. Rubbery polymers, although flexible, are frequently susceptible to attack and degradation by chloramine compounds. PVC tubing does not flake off when contacted by chloramine compounds for extended periods, but has a tendency to discolor and can also burst under pressure. PE also has a tendency to rupture when used at higher temperatures and pressures.
PEX tubing, stronger than PE tubing, has previously been used in hydronic applications for recirculating hot water in home heating systems and to keep driveways and steps clear of snow and ice. More recently, PEX has been used in home construction for potable water supply lines inside walls, replacing the use of other metal or plastic materials. PEX tubing is also being used for riser tubes, without attached end fittings.
PEX pipe and tubing is generally crosslinked according to one of two processes, which are popularly known as the "Silane" process and the "Engle" process. PEX pipe and tubing crosslinked by the Engle process tend to have thinner walls and more flexibility for a given nominal diameter than those made by the Silane process.
Pipes made of crosslinked polyolefin resins and tubular couplings for such pipes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,184. Conduits comprising a hose having a lining layer of crosslinked polyethylene are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,989. A connection device said to be useful for outlet fittings in an installation for conveying water for industrial or domestic use is disclosed in EP 0 085 329 B1. Flexible hoses useful for connecting a potable water source to sanitary appliances such as faucets, toilet tanks, dishwashers, water heaters and clothes washing machines are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,210 and other references cited therein.